Plastic screens for large screen television sets typically range in size from about 43 inches up to about 61 inches, and have a slightly curved configuration. These screens are supplied to the manufacturers of big screen television sets for application of the screens to the sets. Fifty to seventy-five screens are typically stacked and shipped in a package that includes a screen support base and an integrated pallet, both made of wood, and a side wall and cover made from corrugated cardboard. The screens are about ⅛ inch thick and are stacked with foam sheets or inserts about 1/16 inch thick interposed between the screens. A typical conventional package has a height of about thirty inches and weighs approximately 750 pounds.
Conventional packaging for plastic screens for large screen television sets is relatively heavy and expensive, and the parts made from wood are not readily recyclable.
Accordingly, there is need for a less expensive, lighter weight, fully recyclable package for shipping plastic screens for large screen television sets.